Silpheed (SCD)
Silpheed (Sega CD version) is a drastic remake of Silpheed for the PC. The game is shown in a partially slanted vertical perspective, where going forward makes the player appear smaller. Just like the PC version, this game is very challenging and also the player will earn additional armaments depending on the player's performance through the stages. Story In the year 3076, the Earth-based Grayzon supercomputer has been net-jacked by a terrorist faction, who has turned its awesome capabilities against Earth's defensive space fleets. In a series of pitched space battles that bring them within striking distance of the Solar System, the remaining combined EDF and Colony fleets launch one last assault - a wave of specially modified SA-77 "Silpheed" fighters - on Earth itself. It is hoped that at least one skilled pilot, flying this inauspiciously small yet heavily armed and armored fighter, can penetrate the Grayzon-controlled robotic defenses, make it all the way to Earth, and destroy the computer by which the terrorists hold the planet hostage. Gameplay This is the first showing of the SA-77 Silpheed fighter, which will be reused in Silpheed: The Lost Planet (under the name SA-77J) even though the games are not related save the name. As the game progresses, there are several small cutscenes that partially explain the plot and the situation of the remaining fleet. The game is very tricky with sudden terrain shifts. In a number of stages, the player has to be ready to move at a moment's notice as the immediate area may suddenly become an obstacle which will cause damage if hit. Some examples include: giant lasers, asteroids, closing walls, and narrow corridors. To help the player with this, one of the wingmen will yell a message telling of an impending obstacle, but usually the message is vague and only with experience can they be passed successfully. The bosses are remakes from the PC version and can be challenging. Many of the bosses are upgrades of previous ones, adding more/different weapons to change things up. Some of the bosses are semi-scripted in that all that has to be done is reach the end without dying. As mentioned earlier, the player earns more weapons based on their performance during the stages. Earned weapons do not appear in any solid order, so there could be times where the player has a better advantage attacking from one side and a severe disadvantage on the opposite side. Powerups There are powerups in the game that can assist the player. However, on Mania difficulty, no powerups are available. *Shield Charge - Restores 1 to 3 shield units. Unused shield charges (due to full sheilds) award a 1000 point bonus per unneeded unit. *Option Charge - Supplies additional energy for your option weapon. *Shield Full - Fully restores shields. Getting this at full shields gives a 1000 point bonus. *Invulnerability - Renders the fighter invincible for a short time. The warning is audio only. *Anti-Matter - Destroys all enemies onscreen. *Bonus Crystals - Adds anywhere from 1000 to 10000 points. Stages This version has 12 stages, compared to the 20 from the PC version. *Stage 1 - Ambush *Stage 2 - Asteroid Field *Stage 3 - Enemy Fleet Attack *Stage 4 - Space Canyon *Stage 5 - Subspace *Stage 6 - Asteroid Field (to Mars) *Stage 7 - Enemy Base *Stage 8 - Great Fleet Battle *Stage 9 - The Moon *Stage 10 - Earth *Stage 11 - Grayzon Computer System *Stage 12 - Gloire (Zakalite's Flagship) Category:Sega CD Category:Games Category:Game Arts Category:Silpheed Series Category:Vertically Scrolling Shooters